


Café Cat

by Flying_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Kitten/pseuds/Flying_Kitten
Summary: Harry thought it would be a good idea to take part in a project from the new coffee shop close to him. He got to chose an animagus friend. Now he's about to find out who they really are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. A Café and an Animagus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedshards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedshards/gifts).



> Hello there, this is my first fanfiction. I would be very happy, if you would leave a comment.

(D)

It was a regular morning, as Draco woke up and he knew he had to go to work, but he didn't want to.

 _Only 5 minutes more, he thought: only 5 minutes more. I stand up then._

One year ago, his wife, Astoria Malfoy, decided to get divorced. His son, Scorpius, was in Hogwarts and him? Well, Draco was alone at home, and nobody reminded him that he had to go to work. What a pity, because it was 8:40 am on a Monday, what he recognised as he looked to the alarm clock. He jumped up, got dressed, went on the street and then he still wore his slippers, the beautiful green ones with the Slytherin-logo. So he went back inside, took other shoes and went to work.

He worked in a café. More specifically in a Café, which is called: **"Coffee & Cats"**. The café is called like this because the owner likes cats.

Draco came 5 minutes late. "You're also coming?! I thought you wouldn't come at all," a woman from the back of the café said. "I'm sorry I'm late, Milla. I overslept." Draco answered. He walked behind the counter and put his things down.

"Hey, Draco.", Milla said in a friendly voice: "Hurry up. He is coming." "Fine, don't pressure me!" he replied grumpily. Today is the last day of the experiment. It upsets him a bit.

_I enjoyed the time with him and I think he liked it to. At least a bit, but if he knows who I truly am, he won't spend his time with me again._

"Draco, you look upset," Milla said. "I think you should be happy! That's why I created this project in the first place. For more happiness!" "Thanks, Milla," he said still sadly. "Come on, try." Milla encouraged him. "Fine," he grumped and turned into a small white cat.

 _I still like the name he gave me when the project first began._ _Snowflake_


	2. Snowflake

(H)

Harry walked down the same street as every day. The wind was blowing at his face as he thought about the project. He was curious who he spend his last month with.

_Is it a girl? Is it a boy? Do I know them? Did I ever see them? Are we friends? Are we enemies? Maybe it is Ron. Would be funny, though. 'Cause I'd love Ron then. I think I'm going to tell them that I fell in love with 'em. Maybe it's Ginny. Wouldn't be funny at all, after I broke up with her. Perhaps it's Hermione. Although… She can't bake cupcakes… Maybe… Just maybe… Maybe it's Draco. Nah. Can't be. No. Never. He wouldn't bake a cake for me. No. Absolutely not. He would never… Or would he? No. Well, lets see._

Harry continued walking down the street, heading for a little café, thinking about the little cat, which he called Snowflake. 

_The fluffy white fur, which was shining in the light. The friendly grey eyes, which looked like they were in love. The cute little paws, which are just fluff. The hurtful, little claws the cat had. The small little teeth, which can be really, I mean really, hurtful. The small furry ears, which are just small and furry. And the elegant, long tail, which fluffs around all the time. Fluff is key here. I think it's a woman. Haven't met a man jet, whose eyes can be so full of love and kindness. Maybe it's Luna. No, the cupcake would have looked different. More… chaotic. It was dark, brown chocolate and it tasted like the brownies I ate at Hogwarts. The glaze was elegant and baked-white. It tasted like delicious, hot, vanilla cream and the cupcake as a whole tasted like a warm, relaxing afternoon inside, after a long, exhausting winter-day. Snowflake can bake really well. I hope it loves me to._

He kept heading for the café. Now he could read the name of the café. "Coffee & Cats" is a lovely small café, with friendly people and delicious food. Even from here, he could smell the delicious cakes and the fresh coffee and the warm cupcakes and… He had a little, white box in his hand. It was shining beautifully in the cold winter sun. There was a small, silver inscription on it, which sparkled like Diamonds. Snowflake.


	3. Another Cupcake

(D/H)

Draco sat down on the regular chair, at the regular table, with a little gift-box in front of him. He made it himself, and he was very proud of it. It had a red wrapping paper and a yellow tape. Just like the colours of Gryffindor. The house he was in. Draco put all his love in this gift. 

_I hope he likes it. I hope he can ignore the fact that we were enemies. I hope he likes me._

Draco licked his white paw, tired of waiting, as he came in. The person he waited for. The person he loved. Harry Potter.

Harry looked around the room then he saw Draco, smiled and sat down at Draco's table.

"Hello, Snowflake. Have you been waiting long?", Harry asked, friendly.

"Meow", Draco said, shaking his head. "Meow." He pointed at the gift he made.

"Is that from you? ", Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "For me?" He nodded again. Harry smiled.

"So, Hello, everybody!", Milla shouted at the room, "Today we're going to eat breakfast together, give the gifts to each other and of course… The revealing of your identities!"

Everybody cheered, and some people were applauding. Some even cried of happiness.

"Be quiet, please! I am going to give my speech now. So, I thought, everybody should have the chance to make friends. Even if they had a troubled past or people have prejudices about them. So, I created this project. 'Cause I wanted you to make friends. Now at the end of this project, I look into all your faces and see how happy you are! Some may have found friends, some may have fallen in love, and some may have already known each other! I hope you had a nice couple of days. Thank you," Milla spoke with a little glimmer in her eyes. She walked away and the people started to talk again.

"What would you like to eat today?", Harry asked happily.

"Meeoow!", Draco said, pointing at the menu. Harry gave it to him.

Draco looked at the first page and spoke: "Me!" Harry knew he should turn the page now and he did. Draco looked at a small salat and started to purr. That's the signal that he knows what to eat. "The ice-salat today?", Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Myou?", Draco asked Harry. He trained the last days a lot to say "You". "Oh, I'll take the small cheese breakfast," Harry said hungrily.

Then a waiter came and took the orders. "Are you a man or a woman?", Harry asked curiously, while they were waiting for the food to arrive. "Wheo kneows," Draco replied happily. Harry smiled.

_Snowflake is always so honest, and they don't break the rules._

The food came, and it was delicious for both of them. After they finished breakfast, they were giving each other the presents they prepared.

"Meow", Draco said, pushing his gift towards Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said, opening the gift. It was a small cupcake with white icing, the kind Harry loved. There were little letters, made of marzipan. "Love you, Harry!" Harry smiled. He was very happy. Draco purred out loud so that everybody could hear them.

Harry took the little, white box out of his bag and put it in front of Draco. Draco sniffed at it. It smelled a lot like Harry. He liked the smell of Harry because Harry eats camembert a lot. "Meow." Draco meowed, looking at Harry. Harry opened the little box for Draco. Draco smiled and purred. (As far as cats can smile) In the box was a tiny, personalized key Chain. "♥️Snowflake " "Now everyone listen to me!", Milla said, "after a calm, relaxing breakfast and wonderful gifts, we will now reveal your identities, and then you can spend the rest of the day together with your new friend. "Milla sat down on her chair and looked at all the back changing people.

"I am so excited! "Harry said excitedly. Draco was excited too. 

_What shall I do now? You've just got to turn back! You've just got to turn back!_

Draco looked at Harry, whos eyes shined beautifully in the café-light, closed his eyes and changed back. Draco left his eyes closed, not ready what he’s supposed to see.

"Wow," Harry said, "Wow."

Draco opened his eyes slowly. Harry is… smiling? 

"I did not expect that," Harry told Draco honestly. His voice sounded very happy, and he looked like he forgot all the things Draco did to him when they were kids.

"Are… Are, you okay with this? I… I mean aren’t you angry or something like that?", Draco asked insecurely. “No I’m happy it is you. I mean, I didn’t expect you, but I’m happy.", Harry replied to Draco, "'cause no matter who you are or what past we had… I love you, Draco." Draco’s eyes were shining, and he looked up to Harry again, who smiled at him. "I love you too. "

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
